Can't Leave
by frizkianisa70
Summary: seorang macan datang untuk memakan rumput tapi rumput ini selalu menolaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk memakan daging yang lebih layak untuk macan... setelah lama pergi dan menghilang aku kembali menunjukan batang hidungku dihadapan sahabatku ,
1. Chapter 1

Title : Can't Leave

Author : frizkianisa

Main cast : Lee Jinki ,Kim Taeyeon

Support Cast : SHINee,SNSD

Genre : School Life, Frienship, Romance,Sad

Length : Sequel

Rating : G /PG-13

Setiap aku tak bisa tidur masa-masa saat itu yang muncul di khayalanku bahkan terbawa hingga mimpi , saat kami masih bisa tertawa dan setidaknya bahagia karena memiliki satu sama lain , sudah 3 tahun tepatnya aku tak bertemu Jonghyun dan Taemin bagaimana kabar mereka ? hal itu yang selalu kupikirkan aku memang sangat bodoh meninggalkan taemin sendiri dengan lelaki bodoh itu tapi mau seperti apapun aku tak bisa kembali ,seditaknya masih ada jonghyun disampingnya yang pasti selalu melindungi taemin , aku terjaga hingga larut malam dan hanya menyisakan waktu 2 jam untuk tidur dan bangun keesakan harinya untuk upacara pembukaan semester , libur singkat ini telah berakhir dan aku akan kembali ke neraka itu karena ini tahun terakhirku di sma sangat mungkin jika aku harus mengahabiskan hariku di sekolah dan belajar lebih giat , setelah dengan sangat berat membuka mata dan menahan kantuk akhirnya aku bangun dan mengecek jadwalku dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memulai hariku di neraka, apa yang menyenangkan dari tempat itu? Pikirku dan langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi setelah menyadari jam yang menunjuk pukul 7.

Seperti biasa selalu ada aroma harum dari masakan Yoona pada pagi hari ketika Taeyeon keluar dari kamarnya, Taeyeon duduk dan mulai menyantap makananya

"eoni , saat ujian masuk aku bertemu Taemin" ucap Yoona sambil tetap melanjutkan makanya ,Taeyeon terdiam dan bertanya pada yoona dengan datar

"ujianmu mudah bukan ?" Taeyeon meneguk secangkir susu yg disediakan yoona

" ya! Taeyeon eoni bukan itu maksudku" Yoona menatap Taeyeon berharap ada kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya tapi hanya mulut tertutup yang didapatnya

"ish , dia bertanya dimana kau dan ingin bertemu denganmu ! Dia bilang dengan seragam sma SM dan bermaksud ikut denganmu" cetus Yoona dengan sedikit kesal karena reaksi Taeyeon yang datar bahkan aku- yoona- yang hanya sahabat Taemin sangat senang hingga ingin mati ketika bertemunya di ujian masuk SM Academy

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taeyeon singkat ,Yoona menghela napas kemudian membersihkan makananya

" bukankah sebaiknya kau jenguk ayah mu? Sudah 3 tahun eoni taemin juga pasti kesepian" ujur Yoona Taeyeon hanya terdiam mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali yg sudah menjadi kebiasaan disaat dirinya sedang berfikir

"ayo kita berangkat seniorku" perintah Yoona dan menarik Taeyeon untuk ikut denganya.

####

"eoni apa kau terkenal? , ah kau itu wajarlah" tukas Yoona yang melihat sekeliling terdiam melihat kami berdua datang

"mereka takut"

"takut?" Tanyanya Taeyeon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan -mari tidak membahas ini- dan sepertinya Yoona bisa membaca maksud dari tatapanya

"eoni apa kau sudah menemukan kelasmu?"

"ne" jawab Taeyeon singkat

" ayo kita bertemu Taemin, eoni" ajak Yoona dengan senyumnya ,disekitar kami sekarang lebih banyak pria sepertinya, mereka sudah mulai terpikat dengan kecantikan Yoona.

"nikmati dulu hari pertamamu Yoona aku akan menemuinya nanti, sampai upacara" Taeyeon melambaikan tanganya begitu juga yoona .

####

Kelas 3 tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelas ku yg dulu , aku langsung duduk di tempat yg memang dari dulu selalu aku duduki tiap tahun, dibelakang paling pojok samping jendela.  
di depan sekolah kami terdapat Sekolah Dasar, pada saat pelajaran kadang aku suka melihat mereka yang sedang berolahraga dan bermain saat istirahat mereka mengingatkanku dengan dulu saat kecil saat masih bisa bermain sebebas mereka dan tertawa bersama mereka.  
Bel berbunyi wali kelas kelasku pun masuk dan memperkenalkan diri ,dia guru bahasa inggris ,mr. song terkenal dengan guru malas yang selalu menyuruh muridnya-,

"hmm sepertinya kita harus memilih ketua kelas ,ada yang berminat?" Tanyanya, seperti biasa kelas hening dengan pertanyaan seperti ini kemudian seaorang berambut pirang mengajukan tangan .

"wah Key kau ingin jadi ketua kelas?" Tanya mr song dengan senyumnya

"tidak.,aku menyarankan kim taeyeon dia nomer 1 di sekolah bukankah lebih baik dia?" Mendengar kata itu aku langsung menatap orang yg disebut Key itu dengan tajam

"mwo? shiro" jawabku dengan mantap

"baiklah kita putuskan taeyeon sebagai ketua kelas" kata mr song yang membuat semua murid lega , siapa yg ingin menjadi pesuruh mr song ? siapa yang ingin menjadi ketua kelas ?ditahun senior yang berat seperti ini?, aku yakin semua berfikir seperti itu , aku hanya menghela nafas tahun seniorku sepertinya akan berat ,setelah mengabsen dan memberitahu beberapa peraturan baru mr song dan meninggalkan kelas

"choi sooyong imida " seorang yeoja didepanku memalingkan tubuhnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan senyum

" haha aku sudah tahu kok kau Taeyeon , kau terlalu terkenal untuk tidak diketahui"

"kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanyaku spontan

"Aku hanya takut tidak makan!, dari dulu aku ingin berteman denganmu namun sepertinya kau susah didekati, tapi kau cantik jika tersenyum " kemudian dia tersenyum lagi

aku masih bingung dengan orang-orang seperti ini mengapa dengan mudah tersenyum disaat tidak ada yang lucu? Ayah.. dia selalu tersenyum padaku dan sangat baik tapi aku ternyata salah menilainya bukan ? dia adalah lelaki bodoh yang menghancurkan kebahagianku dan Taemin, sejak itu aku tak pernah tersenyum bahkan tidak suka untuk melihat orang lain tersenyum

"maaf aku banyak bicara" ungkap sooyoung dengan nada yang rendah mungkin karena melihatku yang bermuka agak jengkel tadi

"tidak apa, aku .." Kalimatku menggantung

"aku?" Tanyanya penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimatku \

"aku suka senyumu , mari berteman"

Upacara telah selesai dan Yoona menghampiriku dia membungkuk ketika melihat Sooyong dan memperkenalkan diri

"Yoona imida"

"Sooyoung imida" kemudian Sooyoung berpamitan untuk bertemu dengan kembaranya

Aku ingin bertanya tentang kembaranya itu seperti apa dia Tapi aku tau ada yang lebih penting lagi ,yup! Bertemu adiku Taemin setelah 3 tahun

"aku sekelas dengan Taemin jadi mudah mempertemukan kalian " Yoona kemudian menariku pergi denganya meninggalkan aula sekolah

####  
Kami berada di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji disamping sekolah

"kenapa harus bertemu disini padahal kita satu sekolah"tanya Taeyeon

"karena aku lapar Taemin juga lapar" jawabnya singkat , dan seketika kami naik kelantai 2 , Taemin sedang duduk dipojokan samping jendela dan melihat kami juga

" noonaaa!" Teriaknya sambil belari dan memeluk Taeyeon dengan erat sangat erat hingga membuat Taeyeon menjerit kesakitan, sedikit tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang

"ya ! Aku lapar bagaimana kalau melepaskan kerinduanya sambil melepaskan laparku?" Ujur Yoona dan menarik kedua orang di depannya ke meja makan dan memesan beberapa makanan

"aku sangan merindukanmu Taemin" Cetus Taeyeon

"aku juga noona,aku akan bilang ini tapi jangan marahi aku"

taeyeon hanya mengangguk

"tenang Taem, eoni setelah pergi dari rumah tidak pernah marah-marah , dia jadi sangat pendiam bahkan terlalu pendiam yang membuatku bisa gila " kata Yoona yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan kecil diatas kepala dari Taeyeon , dari kecil Taeyeon memang selalu memarahi Yoona,Taemin dan Jonghyun walaupun hanya hal kecil , senang rasanya bisa beekumpul seperti ini walaupun taeyeon masih tidak tau bagaimana kabar jonghyun

" mwo?" Tanya Taeyeon

" aku juga pergi dari rumah" ungkap Taemin sambil menunduk,Yoona hanya diam begitu juga Taeyeon melihat reaksi ini taemin melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku sudah tak tahan , setelah noona pergi dia mulai kembali minum-minum kadang aku harus menyeretnya yang mabuk di teras rumah, aku pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu dan mencarimu" Yoona yang tidak tahan melihat airmata Taemin yang jatuh dari matanya ,mengelap airmata taemin dengan tanganya Taemin masih terdunduk

"kau tinggal dimana ? Apa kau makan dengan baik?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil tetap menyiapkan satu suap yang ingin dimakanya

"kau tau Choi kembar aku tinggal bersama mereka? Karena mereka aku tau noona sekolah di SM yg sama seperti mereka, aku makan dengan baik jangan khawatir ,keluarga choi sangat baik padaku,bagaimana dengan noona?" Taemin tersenyum

"dia tinggal denganku , aku tinggal sendiri jadi tidak masalah" jawab Yoona , "ah bukanya kau pindah ke ilsan saat Tae noona berumur 12? Jangan bilang bahwa kalian setiap hari pergi pulang dari ilsan?" tanya Taemin dengan tidak percaya

"ceritanya panjang ayahku meninggal 3 tahun yang, lalu ketika kembali ke seoul aku bertemu Tae eoni " jawab yoona dengan ringan

"bagaimana kau bisa tak memberitahuku hal seperti itu?" tanya Taemin dengan kesal

"kau mau aku cerita seperti apa ? menangis-menangis menghampirimu? Aku bukan anak seperti itu lagi" balas Yoona sambil menyantap makananya

kami bercakap cakap banyak hal tentang 3 tahun ini dan kembali ketempat masing-masing Yoona langsung tertidur ketika sampai mungkin dia terlalu banyak makan, Taeyeonpun juga masuk kedalam kamar "eoma bogoshipo" lirih taeyeon dia menangis beberapa saat,

"sudah lama tidak menangis seperti ini, Ah aku lupa harus membeli bahan makanan untuk besok "pikr Taeyeon, sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi minimarket dekat dengan apartemen Yoona jadi tidak masalah untuk keluar semalam ini daripada kami kelaparan esok paginya ,Taeyeon mencuci mukanya yang terlihat sangat lelah sehabis menangis dan pergi keluar , seleasai membeli bahan Taeyeon bergegas pulang karena jalananpun sudah mulai sepi namun ada sebuah papan iklan yang menarik perhatianya

"sepertiku kenal" pikirku ,ah ini orang itu rambut pirang ah Key entah kenapa lega ketika bisa menebaknya mungkin aku-taeyeon- sudan mulai agak stres, kemudia taeyeon melihat ke papan iklan selanjutnya "ah karena ini aku bisa bertemu yoona , papan iklan ini bukankah sudah sangat lama disini? Yoona masih imut sekali" pikirku dengan senang

"YAA!"Teriaku, Tiba-tiba ada orang yang memeluku dengan sangat kencang dari belakang dan langsung menutup mulutku dengan tanganya ,dia menggunakan sarung tangan, pasti dia orang jahat ,dia menariku ke arah gang sebelah minimarket ,aku langsung menendangnya ketika dia lengah

"siapa yang mengejarmu? Polisi? Ya ! Orang jahatnya disini" teriaku dan mencoba untuk kabur kemudian dia mendekapku lagi

"kubilang diam , apanya orang jahat hah? Apa tidak bisa diam?" pintanya aku hanya tertunduk dan berdoa semoga bisa cepat kembali ke apartemen kemudian dia melepaskan tanganya dari mulutku dan memegang punggungku jarak kami sangat dekat jantungku berdegup sangat kencang ,ini memalukan

"direktur kami kehilangan tuan lee" kami mendengar suara dari luar ,dan orang aneh ini menghela nafas dengan panjang sepertinya orang yang berjas dan berkacamata hitam itu yang mencari dia, apa dia buronan FBI?, keadaan diluar sekarang hening

"hmm bisa kau lepaskan aku?" pintaku mata kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum

"bukankah kau menikmatinya?" candanya aku hanya diam, aku terlalu lelah bahkan untuk bicara ,rasanya aku bisa pingsan kapan saja

"yeppeuda" ungkapnya, mataku membesar mendengar kata kata itu

"matamu indah tapi bukan untuk dipenuhi air mata" aku terdiam memang hal ini saja yang bisa kulakukan

"gomawo" tuturnya dengan senyum kemudian dia mencium pipiku dan pergi

"YAA!" Teriakku tapi dia tetap berlari dan menghilang

####

"Tae apa kau sudah bertemu Taemin ?"Tanya sooyoung yang langsung membuyar lamunanku

"kau tahu?" Tanyaku balik

"apa dia tidak cerita kalau tinggal dengan keluarga Choi? Aku ingin berteman denganmu karena Taemin selalu cerita tentangmu " jawabnya dengan senyum

"ah, maaf sudah merepotkan" kataku sedikit membungkuk

"jangan dipikirkan" jawabnya, kemudian mr song pun datang

"selamat pagi anak-anak saya akan mulai mengabsen" mr song mulai mengabsen aku memperhatikan dan mulai menghafal nama dan muka-muka anak dari kelas ini karena mr song menyuruhku untuk menghafalnya

"kim taeyeon" panggilnya

"ne" jawabku,dia kembali melihat bukunya dan menghela nafas

"yaa! ini baru minggu pertama sekolah dimana crazy dino?" Tanyanya , siapa crazy dino? Pikirku

"mungkin sedang berada di game center seperti biasa "jawab Key dengan lantang ,sedangkan yang lain mengangguk "apa mereka tau siapa crazy dino?" Pikirku

"hmm Taeyeon tugas pertama untukmu bawa crazy dino kesekolah besok oke?" Mr song mencari solusi dan berkata lagi

"mungkin dia di toko ramen sekarang" lanjutnya lagi

" hmm crazy dino siapa mr?" Tanyaku. Seluruh kelas meliriku

"yaa Kim Taeyeon! masa kau sampai tidak tau siapa crazy dino" ungkap Key dengan muka tidak menyangkanya

"apa dia orang yang harus diketahui semua?" keluhku dengan suara kecil

"kalau KimJonghyun kau kenal?" tanya sooyoung

"apa?" tanyaku ,sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar kim jonghyun?

"yasudah Sooyoung kau bantu ketua kelas kita" ujur mr song , Sooyoung menandakan oke dengan jarinya, dan pelajaranpun dimulai .

####

Biasanya aku makan roti dibelakang gedung olahraga sekolah tapi Sooyoung menariku ke kantin dia bilang" makan bersama lebih menyenangkan aku juga ingin lihat Taemin dan Yoona" sesampai di kantin Yoona melambaikan tanganya agar kami bisa menemukanya dan makan bersama

"noona mana hyung?" Tanya Taemin

"hmm tidak tahu" jawab Sooyoung singkat dan langsung melahap makanannya

" siapa?" Tanyaku

"kembaran Sooyoung noona, Minho hyung"jawab Taemin yang kubalas dengan anggukan aku penasaran sperti apa bentuk laki-laki dari sooyoung.

" ya !choi minho sarangheyo" teriak seseorang, aku tau teriakan ini milik siapa , sudah lama tak mendengarnya suara milik Yuri ,

semenjak sd aku selalu satu sekolah denganya dia anak yang baik tapi karena berteman dengan Jessica dan Hyoyeon mereka pikir Yuri juga seperti mereka , kelas 1 dan 2 aku selalu satu kelas dengan mereka bisa dibilang hobi mereka adalah berdandan dan mencari cari masalah untuk bertengkar ,mereka tidak jahat namun karena selalu mencari perhatian banyak perempuan yang benci dan takut pada mereka ,tapi murid laki-laki malah mengagung-agungkan mereka makanya mereka disebut plastic. karena aku sering bertengkar dengan mereka dan selalu aku yang menang semua orangpun jadi mulai takut padaku

"itu Yuri eoni? Yuri yang sekalas denganmu kan Tae eoni?" tanya Yoona dengan tidak percaya ,aku hanya menggangguk

"berbeda sekali dengan saat sd , apa dia ingin menjadi tante-tante kenapa sekolah dengan make up setebal itu?" ungkap Taemin yang juga tidak percaya"orang bisa dengan cepat berubah" pikirku dalam hati  
"Yuri , aku tidak ingin melukaimu , sudah kubilang kita berteman saja" bujuk Minho, tiba-tiba Sooyoung berdiri dan menarik tangan Minho semua mata tertuju kepada adegan drama yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin itu ,

"kau tidak dengar kata-katanya? Jangan ganggu dia" bentak Sooyoung, seperti biasa Yuri mulai mengeluarkan air mata palsu dan lari keluar dari kantin

"ya Sooyoung, Yuri tidak bicara padamu " bentak Hyoyoen

"dia oppaku ini juga urusanku " bentak Sooyoung , mereka bertiga mengacuhkanya dan pergi mengikuti Yuri yg terlihat berlari sambil mengusap air mata

"kenapa kau berbuat begitu?" Tanya Minho dan langsung mengejar Yuri

"apa-apaan sih ,padahal selalu bercerita kalau benci dan risih didekatnya tapi masih saja sok keren, aku kan menolongmu Minho" keluh Sooyoung dengan suara kecil tapi mampu didengar olehku Taemin dan Yoona yang sudah meninggalkan meja makan untuk melihat keadaan , setelah Minho menghilang semua kembali ke uruasan masing-masing.

"karena pak jaesuk sedang sakit , kalian boleh pulang lebih dulu" kata Iniliah enaknya dengan dia terlalu malas untuk mengganti guru yg sakit dan lebih suka memulangkan anak-anak supaya dia juga pulang lebih cepat . Sepanjang perjalanan ke toko ramen yang biasa Jonghyun datangi aku memperhatikan jalan dan semakin yakin crazy dino itu Kim Jonghyun temanku ,

"ya Taeyeon apa kau tidak mendengar ceritaku?" Keluh Sooyoung ,sepanjang perjalanan dia terus menceritakan Minho dan Yuri dari cerita itu ,Yuri yang kutahu benar-benar berbeda katanya semenjak liburan kemarin dan mereka bertemu di jalan gangnamYuri selalu bilang bahwa itu takdir dan selalu mengikuti Minho kemana mana bahkan tempat part time jobnya,dulu Yuri bukan tipe yang tergila-gila dengan laki-laki

" maaf ,lanjutkan aku mendengar kok" jawabku

"pagi-pagi pukul 5 dia selalu menelfon oppa ,kupikir itu malah menyeramkan" lanjutnya ,dan kamipun sampai .  
Sudah lama sekali sudah 3 tahun tidak kesini " ada apa Taeyeon?" Tanya Sooyoung yang melihatku seperti ingin menangis

"ini toko ramen tempat Jonghyun bermain dulu" jawabku

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sooyoung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke pintu kaca dan melihat keseluruh ruangan di toko itu dan membuat kesimpula bahwa jonghyun tidak disitu

" ini rumahku dan Taemin , Jong adalah sahabat kami juga Yoona" kataku ,Sooyoung terlihat kaget

"jinja? Tapi kau bilang kau tak kenal Jonghyun ?" Tanyanya

"mana aku tahu siapa crazy dino" jawabku santai,

"apa kau akan masuk ? Jika tidak aku saja ,aku akan menanyakan dimana Jong" aku mengangguk setelah beberapa lama, Sooyoung keluar ,"dia dimarkas,aku bingung jadi langsung bilang terima kasih, kau tahu dimana?" Tannyanya

"ah iya ayo kita kesana" ujurku , markas itu rumah kedua kami ketika punya masalah dalam rumah ,itu adalah rumah pohon yang pemandangan sangat bagus tapi sekarang aku terdiam melihatnya jarak kami dari markas masih 100 metar-an aku terdiam

"itu?" tanya Sooyoung yang mendapatkan jawaban diam dariku karena itu dia menyimpulkan bahwa memang itu markasnya , Piloks dimana-mana, ada sofa sedikit rusak dibawahnya dan beberapa tong yang dicat hitam seperti tempat preman pikirku ,kami melangkah lagi .Terlihat Jonghyun sedang beradu mulut dengan seseorang ketika dia mulai melayangkan tanganya aku berlari dan menceganhnya , Sooyoung pun ikut mengikutiku

"ya pabo!" Aku memukul kepalanya lawan didepannya terlihat bingung dan ketakutan melihatku, dia sedikit berbisik ke teman disampingnya

"di-dia memukul Jonghyun ? "ujurnya dengan sangat tidak percaya apa yang sedang dia lihat

"apa ? Pergi!" Bentakku, merekapun pergi

"ya kalau kau pria sudah mati kau" ancam Jonghyun

"wah kau berani bicara seperti itu padaku?" Kemudian dia melihatku menatap agak tajam dan tersenyum

"taeeyeeeonah" dia memeluku,pelukan yang sudah lama tapi selalu kuingat

"hei kau" sapa Jonghyun ke Sooyoung

" apa kau lepaskan dia dasar pervert" jawab Sooyoung dan menariku, kami bercakap agak lama

"kau ingin bertemu Taemin" kataku ,

Jonghyun hanya diam ,aku sedikit merasa bersalah kami semua meninggalkanya sendirian di tempat ini dulu Jonghyun sangat suka bermain dia memiliki teman yang banyak menurut ceritanya juga dia sangat terkenal di sekolah ,sekolah Jonghyun dan kami bertiga berbeda jadi setiap pulang sekolah dia pasti selalu mengajak bermain kadang hingga tengah malam bahkan sejak umurnya 6 tahun dia sudah sangat sering menginap dirumahku karena ayah ibunya yang tak pernah pulang walaupun rumah kami bersebelahan dia lebih memilih tidur berdua dengan Taemin daripada tidur di kasur king sizenya

"pergilah kesekolah besok, janji! aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sampai kau datang" ancamku

" baiklah" jawabnya

"kalau kau sekolah pasti kau senang karena barbiemu akhirnya sekelas denganmu setelah 2 tahun" kata Sooyoung

" jinja? Jessica uwooo aku pasti sekolah besok aku janji " jawabnya sambil berdiri dan melompot, melihat tingkahnya aku reflek menendangnya dan dia terjatuh, Sooyoung tertawa dengan kencang hingga tersedak dengan minumnya , saat suasana menenang jonghyun bicara "ya Kim Taeyeon kebiasaanmu itu apa hanya denganku," keluhnya

"kau suka si plastic?"tanyaku

"dia itu bukan plastic Taeyeon ,tapi barbieku" jawabnya dan mendapatkan tatapan -what- dariku dan Sooyoung

"Taeyeon sekarang sudah jam pulang aku berjanji menemani Minho pergi ke toko buku ayo pulang" ajak Sooyoung ,

" baiklah ayo, dah Jong" salamku dan kamipun berpisah.

####

Aku menemani sebentar Sooyoung dan Minho ke toko buku di Apgujeong ,aku memperhatikan mereka "darimana miripnya ? Hanya tingginya yang sama" pikirku sambil melihat lihat komik terbaru, Sooyoung pergi ke rak majalah sedangkan aku dan Minho di rak komik

"kau pasti berpikir bahwa kami tidak mirip kan ? " tanya Minho ,wah dia bisa membaca pikiranku ,

"ah begitulah" jawabku

"banyak yang bilang begitu kok , kau suka baca buku?" Tanyanya

"hmm tidak terlalu" Jawabku singkat , seperti apa yang Yoona bilang setelah aku pergi dari rumah aku menjadi orang yang pendiam ,disebelah kami ada seseorang petugas yang merapikan buku dirak kelima rak paling atas dengan tangga

"ah nyonya awas" teriak petugas itu sontak aku melihat ke arahnya dan mendongak keatas kulihat buku-buku berjatuhan, Minho memelukku agar diriku tidak terkena buku tapi dia tersandung beberapa buku dilantai dan kami terjatuh aku menutup mataku dan saat membukanya jarak kami sangat dekat ,saat itu aku mengingat kejadian semalam ,ah kenapa aku mengingatnya ,Minho berdiri dan membantuku berdiri

"maaf apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya petugas itu ,

"i-iya " jawabku dan membantu petugas mengumpulkan buku begitu juga Minho , kenapa jantungku berdegup seperti ini Sooyoung pun datang

"ada apa?" Tanyanya

"ah Sooyoung aku sepertinya harus pulang hmm sampai bertemu besok" aku membungkuk aneh ke Minho dan lari keluar .

diperjalanan pulang aku melewati taman , taman yang dulu sering kujumpai untuk bermain bersama ketiga temanku ,sudah banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini ,aku duduk sejenak di sebuah ayunan 2 bangku dulu aku sering hingga tertidur jika bermain di ayunan ini ,angin malam menembus wajahku walaupun tidak ada rasa kantuk tapi aku akhirnya terlelap disitu.

####

"bukahkah sudah kubilang bahwa aku ingin sekolah di korea, apa kau masih belum puas mengaturku ini dan itu ?" bentaku kepada seorang lelaki yang masih dalam tahun pertamanya di dekade ke 4

"kau ini pewaris perusahaan SM, sudahku bilang jika kau kabur lagi aku akan memasukanmu ke wajib militer bukan ? apa kau mau itu? " balasnya ,aku –onew- memberontak kepada kedua petugas yang dikirim appa untuk menyariku mereka memegang kedua tanganku dengan sangat erat ,ya benar apa yang dikatakanya aku kabur dari sekolahku di amerika

"itu lebih baik daripada memenjarakan diriku di sana!" balasku

"ini juga demi kebaikanmu Lee Jinki kau itu pewaris perusahaan in.." sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, onew sudah memeberontak dan berteriak

"ya! Tau apa kau tentangku ?demi kebaikanku? Yang kau pikir hanya kebaikan perusahaan ini ,bukan diriku !" kali ini aku benar-benar memberontak melepaskan kedua petugas itu dan pergi keluar tentu saja tidak lupa untuk membawa kunci mobilku .

Onew memakirkan mobilnya disebuah taman ,kemudian memukul dengan keras ke stir mobilnya dengan tanganya "sial" umpatnya ,sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya dia membentak kepada ayahnya, Onew sebelumnya selalu menurut kepada ayahnya tapi dia juga ingin merasakan bermain seperti anak seusianya ,ketika menerawang ke seluruh taman dia melihat seorang yang sepertinya pernah ia temui dia hanya mengenal satu orang di korea yaitu Key teman semenjak kecilnya Onew bersekolah di amerika sejak kecil karena itu dia tak kenal siapapun ,saat kecil dia sempat memberontak dan akhirnya bersekolah di korea walau hanya setahun , setelah berfikir agak panjang Onew menghampiri perempuan itu ,semakin dekat dia semakin yakin bahwa perempuan itu adalah orang yang kemarin menolongnya ,yang membuatku terkejut dia tertidur di tengah malam seperti ini di tempat seperti ini? Aku hanya duduk disampingnya .

"Apa aku harus membangunkanya? Ini sudah pukul 2 pagi dan dia masih menggunakan seragam" pikir Onew , Onew menggoyang-goyangkan pundak yeoja ini dengan tidak terlalu keras

"ya bangun, pali" setelah kurang lebih 30 detik diapun terbangun, yeoja itu masih dengan mata tertutupnya membenarkan duduknya merapikan bajunya dan menguap sangat lebar , Onew hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi , matanya membulat ketika melihat Onew, dia berdiri dan terlihat agak panik dan melihat jamnya "omo!" teriaknya ,dia membungkuk ke arah namja yang membangunkanya dan berlari ,Onew spontan mengejarnya dia terlihat kaget ketika Onew menariknya

"kau pernah meolongku, jadi sekarang aku akan menolongmu"

apa apaan namja ini ,dia menariku dan langsung menggendongku kedalam mobilnya ,apa dia penculik? Kemarin dia dikejar bukan? Aku mencoba keluar tapi dia mengunci otomatis mobilnya dia menghampiriku jarak kami sangat dekat dia tersenyum simpul dan menarik seatbelt untuku ,aku hanya tertunduk diam

"dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya ,aku masih terdiam

"kau tidak punya tujuan?" aku masih diam ,dia menyalakan mesin

"baiklah sepertinya kau ingin bersamaku lebih lama" ungkapnya ,yang membuatku langsung membuka mulut

"myeong-dong area" sekitar 30 menit perjalan kamipun sampai ,

"kamshamida" aku berterima kasih padanya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen yoona .

####

Aku dan Yoona menunggu di depan gerbang

"eoni dia benar Jonghyun ? Dia sekarang seperti apa? Apa masih pendek? Mungkin aku masih lebih tinggi , ah eoni kenapa kau baru memberitahu sekarang padahal aku mau menghadiahkan insole padanya " tukas yoona dengan senyumnya

"ini sebabnya aku tidak memberitahumu" kemudian jonghyun datang tanpa memperhatikan sekitar yoona langsung memeluknya

"oppa!" Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua wajar karena Yoona memang terkenal

"ais Yoona apa kau hanya memberi pelukan ? Mana hadiah biasamu" candanya

"haha oppa kau tidak tumbuh sepertinya memang butuh insole" jawab Yoona dengan tawanya

"ya!" Teriak Jonghyun dengan nada agak kesal

" ?" Lanjutnya ,

"mungkin diperjalanan" jawabku

"kalian tidak tinggal bersama?" tanya Jonghyun

"kau banyak tanya , lihat gadis manismu sedang berlari kearah sini" canda Yoona sambil menunjuk Taemin yang berlari disusul Minho dan Sooyoung

"hyung ! Kau tidak tumbuh" canda Taemin yang disusul pukulan dari Jonghyun

" ini kata pertamamu setelah lama tak bertemu?"

"akhirnya kau datang bisa kau urus barbiemu dan teman-temannya mereka mengerikan" Minho dan Jonghyun bersalaman ala pria

"a-annyeong" sapaku sedikit salah tingkah

"annyeong Taeyeon ,maaf tentang yang kemarin ,aku belum mengucapkan itu" jawab Minho, mereka sedikit bercakap bel berbunyi dan kami masuk ke kelas masing-masing

"muridku kalian kedatangan murid baru Lee Jinki kau bisa masuk" mr Song mulai bicara kursiku yang kosong kini menjadi tempat Sooyoung karena Jonghyun ingin  
duduk disamping Jessica dan aku tidak inggin duduk samping Hyoyeon , aku tau Jessica memang juga suka padanya siapa yang tak akan suka pada Jonghyunie  
Aku menaruh kepalaku di meja menutup mata namun masih mendengar perkataan mr Song

"namaku Lee Jinki , sejak umur 5 tahun aku tinggal di amerika dan disana biasa dipanggil Onew , jadi panggil saja Onew" sapanya mendengar suaranya sontak aku bangun dan mencerna apa yang ada di depanku ,orang itu orang aneh yang itu

"onew-ah, kau kembali" teriak jonghyun yang membuatku sedikit tidak percaya ,jonghyun kenal denganya?

"yaaaa, jonghyunie~ kau tidak berubah" sapa onew kembali dengan senyumnya

"hei Key" lanjutnya

"ya Onew kupikir kau tidak akan ditangkap olehnya" jawab Key ,

"dimana kau ingin duduk?" Tanya mr Song ,kemudian menunjuk Sooyoung dan berkata

"disana "

"baik sooyoung kau pindah samping key" perintah mr Song

"bye Tae" kata Sooyoung dan pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya ,

"anio! Dia bisa duduk disamping Key bukan ?" Bentak ku, anak-anak terlihat kaget dengan protesku selama 3 tahun ini pertama kalinya aku memprotes seperti ini , sesulit apapun yang guru perintah tidak seperti murid lain yang memohon keringanan tapi aku pasti akan melakukanya tapi kali ini aku dengan refleks memprotes

"ya ketua kelas kau tidak tau dia siapa?" Tanya Hyoyeon yang sekarang berada di depanku ,aku duduk dan menggelengkan kepala

"dia anak pemilik SM , aish kenapa aku bicara padamu" jawabnya

"kau sendiri yang memulai" keluhku akhirnya aku pasrah dan dia duduk disampingku ,

"hmm pendek ,take care of me right?" Kata orang yang ingin dipanggil Onew itu ,karena mr Song memulai pelajaranya aku hanya bisa diam, "kalau aku diam pasti dia juga diam "pikirku ,sekarang jam bebas biasanya aku bisa tenang membaca tapi sepertinya tidak disini

Tidak ada yang menarik ,anak-anak sd juga tidak sedang bermain rasanya ingin tidur tapi kedua orang yang berada di depan dan sampingku terus bercakap-cakap , saat jam bebas ada beberapa yang belajar dan membaca buku sisanya adalah orang-orang yang berkeliaran kesana kesini untuk bercakap ria , aku melirik sedikit ,ingin menemui Sooyoung tapi sepertinya dia sedang belajar  
percakapan orang ini terdengar menarik aku berpura-pura tidur supaya mereka lebih bebas berbicara

"Onew-ya apa perlu 3 tahun untuk mengabulkan permintaanku ?" tanya Key orang yang berada didepanku

"hahah maaf Key , aku sudah mencoba kabur tapi akhirnya appa menerbangkan lagi aku ke amerika" jawab Onew

" apa yang terjadi ? kau tidak dikirim ke wajib militer juga? Tapi malah disini?" tanya Key , aku mempertajam telingaku karena mereka memperkecil suara mereka

" panjang ,setelah keluar dari bandara sepertinya asisten ku di amerika sudah mengabari appa mereka menungguku dibandara dan berhasil mengambil barang-barangku , dan aku lupa alamatmu " jawab Onew sembari tertawa kecil

" lalu kenapa kau bisa disini" tanya Key

" aku mencoba kabur beberapa kali dan mereka menemuiku ,ada sedikit pertengkaran semalam dan dengan beberapa perjanjian appa akhirnya setuju " jawab Onew mereka bercakap cakap tentang amerika yang tidak terlalu menarik

"apa dia bernafas, tidur seperti ini lehernya akan sakit" kata Onew sepertinya dia menunjuku

"haha biarkan saja" tangan Key membelai kepalaku

"WHAT!" aku berteriak dalam hatiku

" dia tidur , kalau dia sadar disentuh saja dia sudah akan berteriak-teriak jika seperti ini dia bisa membunuhku, memangnya kau ingin bilang apa?" jawab Key ,

"yaa aku sangat sadar sekarang!" teriakku masih dalam hati

"dia yang kubilang padamu" Kata onew

" Kim Taeyeon ?jinja ? onew wake up! Pantas kau memilih duduk denganya daripada denganku" tukasnya

"ya memangnya ada apa denganku , Onew bilang apa tentangku?" pikirku tanganku mulai pegal dan panas akhirnya aku memutuskan bangun , hmm bangun dengan marah atau bangun seperti orang bangun tidur ? ah kalau bangun dengan marah mereka pikir pasti aku mendengarnya ,aku akan pura-pura bangun tidur saja ,pikirku saat aku bangun bell pun berbunyi perfect timing !

jaeseuk sunbe pun masuk dan mulai memulai pelajaranya ,Kim Taeyeon kau pasti bisa ayo bicara padanya aku memejamkan mata dan menghitung untuk berbicara dengan orang yang sekarang duduk disebelahku, 1 2 3 " bisakah kau berenti melihatku" pintaku ,Onew sudah menatapku lebih dari 10 menit dan itu membuatku risih

"baiklah" katanya dan mulai berkonstrentasi kepada pelajaran , hanya itu ?pikirku

"hei ketua kelas" panggilnya

"mwo?" jawabku

"aktingmu buruk ,hanya pura-pura tidur saja seperti itu" kemudian dia tersenyum dengan eye smilenya ,

mataku membesar "Mwo?!"

dia tetap tersenyum seperti itu seperti senyumnya yang 2 hari ini kulihat "apa yang lucu? Dasar pshyco" jawabku

" woa orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu padaku" cetusnya , aku hanya terdiam agar dia juga diam..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Can't Leave Part II

Author : frizkianisa

Main cast : Lee Jinki ,Kim Taeyeon

Support Cast : SHINee,SNSD

Genre : School Life, Frienship, Romance,Sad

Length : Sequel

Rating : G /PG-13

akhirnya jam makan siang entah kenapa rasanya aku lapar sekali ,huh rasanya ingin cepat makan sampai aku meninggalkan Sooyoung tapi nanti juga bertemu pikirku

"apa plastic aku lapar , kita tunda nanti saja ya" kataku ketika Jessica Hyoyeon dan Yuri menghalangiku di kantin

"ya Kim Taeyeon sebenarnya kau mau apa? Mau membuat Yuri jelek di depan Minho" tuduh Hyoyeon

" ya ! apa salahku ?" jawabku , anak-anak dikantin mulai berbisik-bisik dengan pasanganya dan aku tau apa yang mereka pikirkan "plastic dan pendek mulai lagi" pasti begitu pikirku

"kau bilang bahwa Yuri seperti orang gila yang mengejar-ngejar Minho " tuduh Jessica , sedangkan Yuri hanya terdiam

"ya! Dapat darimana kalian kata-kata seperti itu ? apa ingin mencari masalah lagi , aku lapar minggir!" jawabku dan pergi meninggalkan mereke ketika plastic berteriak bersamaan

" KIM TAEYEON KAMI BELUM SELESAI" aku hanya diam , mereka memang selalu mencari masalah -,- akupun memesan makanan ,walaupun mereka seperti itu aku tidak membenci mereka , aku duduk dimeja makan dengan Sooyoung dan Yoona

"mereka mencari masalah?" tanya mereka serempak

" kelihatannya ?" tanyaku balik dan mulai melahap makannanku

"eoni lihat , Jessica eoni sedang menggoda Onew,padahal ini hari pertamanya" Yonna berkata dengan nada mengejek

"kau tahu Onew ,Yoona?" tanya Sooyoung

" tentu eoni, dia langsung terkenal bahkan di kelas 1 banyak yang mebicarakanya ,sepertinya Jessica akan meninggalkan Jonghyun" jawab Yoona ,aku hanya diam

Yoona dan yang lain pulang lebih dulu , karena aku harus membuat denah tempat duduk kelas yang harusnya menjadi tugas Mr Song ,berat menulis nama Onew disampingku yang berarti dia akan duduk bersamaku selama setahun kedepan-,- , didepanku Hyoyoen dan Luna ,Jessica dengan Jonghyun berada di belakang samping pintu dan didepan mereka Sooyoung dan Key , rasanya ingin kuubah dengan tanganku tapi pasti akan jadi masalah , aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya karena sudah agak larut , sekarang pukul 8 sedangkan anak-anak sudah pulang semenjak jam 7 karena ini masih minggu pertama kami pulang lebih cepat,yup lebih cepat!

aku berjalan melewati pohon-pohon yang bunganya bermekaran indah ,ketika sudah melewati jalan raya ,jalannya semakin sepi aku bermaksud memutar melewati taman untuk melihat pohon-pohon dan ternyata bertemu Jonghyun aku ingin menyapanya tapi ternyata ada Onew bersamanya ,mereka seperti sedang beradu mulut ,aku pergi ke balik pohon dan mulai menguping

" ya! Onew dia milikku" teriak Jonghyun

" kalau iya , agak membingungkan kenapa dia memilihku" balas Onew dengan menyeringai, Jonghyun memukulnya tapi Onew berhasil menghindar

" Jonghyunie apa ini sambutan atas teman lamamu " Onew berkata dengan sangat akrab ,  
Teman lama? ah aku ingat sekolahku dulu berbeda dengan Jonghyun, saat sd dia pernah bercerita dengan teman yang hanya setahun di korea dikelas 4 Jonghyun bilang teman yang bernama Lee Jinki itu hanya ingin menikmati sekolah di korea dan akan kembali ke amerika

"stop!" aku menarik tangan Jonghyun, menghindar dan menatap Onew

"pulanglah" perintahku dan aku menarik Jonghyun meninggalkan Onew tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali walaupun sedikit penasarn apa yang dia lakukan dibalik sana , setelah beberapa lama berjalan tubuh Jonghyun bergetar, ah lelaki yang sukanya berkelahi ini menangis juga karena perempuan ..

" ya! Kau laki-laki jangan meangis " hibur ku melihat Jonghyun seperti ini sangat menyedihkan

"yup harusnya aku tidak menangis , aku harus mendapatkanya lagi" Jonghyun berkata dengan senyumnya

" ya bukan itu maksudku ,kau sudah dicampakan Jong" kataku

" dia bilang dia suka padaku Tae"

" huh terserahlah , kau benar" menyukainya?" Kali ini aku hanya memastikan

"sangat" jawabnya mantap ,rasanya ingin sekali membentaknya tapi mengingat kita hanya teman dan itu adalah haknya , Jessica memang sering melakukan hal yang menyebalkan dapi sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu, karena sepertinya orang yang selalu merasa sendiri ini sedang sangat jatuh cinta

####

Jonghyun masih menempel ke Jessica dan sepertinya Jessica juga menikmatinya tapi dia juga meladeni Onew, sebenarnya maunya apa? Sekarang jam olahraga seperti Jongkook Sonsengnim akan telat beberapa menit dan kami bebas bermain apa saja , aku memilih pergi dan tidur di belakang gedung olahraga dan sialnya ada Onew disana

" kau mengikutiku?" Onew berkata setelah membenarkan posisinya

"ya! Ini tempatku aku selalu kesini " jawabku

" baiklah sekarang ini tempatku " katanya ,aku menyerah dan duduk disitu kemudian berdiri

"mau kemana?" tanyanya dan ikut berdiri

" hmm soal kemarin ,kau harusnya memberikan Jessica pada Jong " pintaku sambil menatap lurus tidak ingin bertatapan dengannya

"kenapa?" tanyanya , spontan aku memalingkan muka kehadapanya dan berkata

"kalian berteman kan ? teman seharusnya tidak seperti itu , Jonghyun sangat suka padanya harusnya kau menolongnya?"

"tapi dia memilihku ? jadi bagaimana?" jawab Onew sambil menyeringai

"apa kau punya hati , jika iya kau harusnya mele.." sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku dia menghempaskanku ketembok

"paskanya" lanjutku setengah berteriak karena kaget atas tingkahnya

"kemudian,bagaimana cerita kelanjutanya?" tanyanya ,aku hanya terdiam dan berfikir apa yang harusku katakan padanya agar dia mengerti maksudku ? dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku tanpaku sadara jarak kami hanya sekitar beberapa centi karena gugup dan bingung aku menutup mataku padahal dengan gampangnya aku dapat memukulnya tapi mengingat dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini dan pasti akan mendapat masalah jika berurusan denganya kemudian dia mengecup keningku , mataku membesar dia hanya tersenyum

"sepertinya ceritanya tidak akan sesuai denganku" Onew berkata kemudian pergi "what?"pikirku aku masih terdiam ,rasanya hangat bahkan appa tidak pernah sehangat ini kepadaku setelah berfikir sesaat aku mengumpulkan nyawaku dan pergi memasuki gedung olahrag sialnya saat aku masuk gedung semua sudah berbaris dan Jongkook sonsengnim terlihat tidak senang

" Kim Taeyeon sepertinya kau harus mengelap bola basket setelah pelajaran selesai" perintahnya , huh telat sebentar saja seperti ini -,-

####

pelajaranpun selesai ,semuanya pergi ke ruang ganti kecuali aku ,karena yaa harus menjalankan hukuman ,lapar rasanya ingin istirahat ,harus cepat selesai supaya bisa cepat istirahat pikirku

"aku hanya bermain" terdengar seseorang sedang bicara dari luar aku menajamkan kupingku karena aku yakin ini adalah suara orang yang selalu membuatku bingung Onew! ,ais sepertinya sekarang hobi baruku adalah menguping pembicaraan orang lain

"bermain?" jawab seseorang yang langsung aku kenali suaranya ini Key suara dia khas

"bagaimana kalau aku cium bibirnya?" tanya Onew

" bukankan memang begitu?" Key bertanya dengan agak meninggikan suaranya

" aku hanya kecup keningnya" jawab Onew singkat

"jangan bermain-main seperti itu Onew" Ujur Key dan suara mereka lama kelamaan mengecil dan menghilang ,

"orang itu melukai temanku , mengencani orang lain dan bermain dengan perasaanku !" kataku dengan geram

masih ada 10 menit sebelum jam istirahta berakhir aku membawa bola basket dan mencari Onew , mana dia ? akhirnya aku menemuinya dengan Key di koridor depan kelas kami

"Ya Onew!" teriaku

" hai ketua kelas" sapanya ,orang-orang mulai berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran disekitar kami

"Taeyeon, ada apa?" tanya Sooyoung dibelakangku

"Sooyoung jangan disini aku tak ingin melukaimu jika lepas diri" jawabku ,dia mengernyitkan dahinya namun menurut dan melangkah mundur

"Kalau kau tidak minta maaf aku akan melontarkan bola ini padamu" ancamku

" minta maaf? Lempar saja jika kau berani"ancamnya balik ,

" jangan main-main dengan perasaan seseorang Lee Jinki" teriaku sambil melempar bola basket tepat ke arah mukanya ,disekeliling kami melangkah mundur dan terlihat shock

"aw sakit ! apa apan kau! Sakit!" rintih Onew

"apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Key ,aku tidak dalam mood yang bagus dan langsung kembali ke kelas mengambil tas dan keluar Jong sepertinya mengikutiku,  
saat kami keluar gerbang ambulan muncul

"lebay sekali" tuturku dengan kesal

"aku senang kau melakukan itu aku tersanjung Kim Taeyeon " puji Jonghyun

"Yup dan pasti aku dalam masalah sekarang" kataku sambil menghela napas yang panjang

"apa kau tak pernah menguji lemparanmu? Pukulan tanganmu saja sudah sangat sakit ,aku jadi kasian denganya" Jonghyun berkata sambil menatapiku ,aku hanya terdiam kami diam ,dan kami pergi kerumah masing-masing

Ponselku telah berdering lebih dari 5 kali saat aku masih didalam kamar mandi dengan sedikit agak malas akhirnya aku menjawabnya , suara Jonghyun terlihat sanagt panik diseberang sana

"Tae,ahjushi dia masuk kerumah sakit, Taemin sudah disana" katanya dengan terburu buru aku hanya diam , bukankah harusnya aku senang? Pikirku ,namun aku langsung menyambar tasku dan berlari keluar kuabaikan pertanyaan Yoona yang melihatku panik..

####

"harusnya kau lebih hati-hati" kata Taemin, yang disusul anggukan aboji

"terima kasih kalian masih perduli denganku" dia membelai kepalaku dan Taemin dengan kedua tanganya "tentu saja" batinku didalam hati, Taemin berdiri dan memberikan pelukan

"maaf telah meninggalkanmu" kata Taemin ,akupun berdiri dan memeluknya

####

Taemin sudah tertidur begitu juga appa,lampu juga sudah gelap dulu aku pergi dengan alasan yang sama dengan Taemin karena dia membuat eoma menjauh dari kami ,selalu marah-marah dan bicara tidak-tidak tentang eoma dia bahkan minum-minum dan sering melukaiku dalam mabuknya walaupun sudah berjanji tidak pernah minum-minum ,tapi dia melakukanya aku masih ingat pertengkaran kami sebelum aku pergi dari rumah itu  
*Flashback*  
"kudengar kau masih bermain basket?!" teriak appa sambil menarik rambutku

"memang kenapa ?aku menyukainya!" bentaku ,dan mendorongnya hingga dia terjatuh ,huh dia mabuk rupanya

"bukankah sudah kubilang bermain basket tidak ada untungnya! Kau ingin jadi apa jika tetap bermain basket?" bentak appa setelah berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya

"aku menyukainya!" bentaku , kemudian tiba-tiba dia berlutut di depanku dan mengeluarkan air mata yang sepertinya ia tahan

"kau akan terluka jika terus bermain, bagaimana jika nantinya kau tidak bisa lagi bermain? Lebih baik kau berhenti" pintanya  
"jangan berpura-pura kau peduli padaku! Jika eoma disini aku yakin dia mendukungku ,kau bukan eoma jadi jangan mencoba menasehatiku" aku berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan keesokan harinya pergi meninggalkan rumah ..

setelah itu aku pergi ke sm entertaiment karena sempat melihat papan iklan dengan model Yoona , mereka memberi tahu alamat Yoona dan kami tinggal bersama atas saran Yoona aku masuk ke SM academy karena sekolah itu juga dibawah perusahaan SM , semenjak pergi dari rumah aku tak pernah menyentuh basket dan bermain basket lagi  
*Flashback end*

Aku ingin membeli sebuah cocochino di toko dan bertemu Key

"hei" sapanya

"kau bekerja disini?" Tanyaku ,Dia duduk didepanku agar lebih nyaman

"yup" jawabnya

"apa tidak dimarahi jika disini" tanyaku

"manager sedang keluar untuk makan sekarang juga jam makan siang" jawabnya

" kau tidak sekolah?" Tanyaku

"aku akan bekerja jika tak ingin kesekolah ,kau sendiri?" Tanyanya

"dari rumah sakit "jawabku sambil meneguk minumku

"wow kau langsung menjenguknya " katanya dengan kaget

"ya! Aku kesana bukan untuk dia tapi appaku" jawabku ,dia tertawa sedikit dan diam

"kau kenapa bekerja?" Tanyaku, dia memiringkan mukanya pertanda bingung dengan pertanyaanku

"maksudku bukankah kau orang kaya ? Kenapa perlu bekerja" jelasku , dia berteman dengan Onew jadi kupikir seperti itu

" huh keliatanya begitu ya ?" Aku hanya mengangguk sambil meneguk minumku

"tahun lalu ayahku kabur dengan hutang-hutang yang banyak, aku harus hidup untuk menggantinya" jawabnya

"kau ? Tinggal dimana ?" Tanyaku

"hmm pokoknya layaklah untuk ditinggal" jawabnya

"aku akan melanjutkan bekerja,semoga appamu cepat sembuh" lanjutnya dan berdiri aku mencegahnya dan be rtanya

aku kembali kerumah sakit dan ketika keluar dari lift Onew ada disana ,benar-benar sial bukan?

"wah ketua juga kau menjengukku" godanya sambil menyeringai

"aku tak punya waktu untukmu "jawabku

"bukankah harus ada sesuatu yang kau katakan padaku ketua kelas?" tanyanya

"aku tak merasa bersalah" jawabku tapi dia malah menariku

"ais sudah kubilang aku tak punya waktu untukmu " bentakku kemudian aku melihat Taemin berlari melewatiku ,reflek menyusul Taemin ,Taemin berenti di depan ruang ugd

####

Aku mencoba tidak menangis , Taemin tidak boleh melihatku menangis pikirku ,namun otaku kalah dengan hatiku entah kenapa airmata ini terus keluar

"menangislah" ujur Taemin

"aku tau rasanya menahan tangis ,aku memang adikmu tapi kau tak harus bersikap tegar terus didepanku dan menangis di kamar yang gelap "lanjutnya ,appa terkena serangan jantung dan dilarikan ke ugd dokterpun keluar dan mengabarkan tentang kepergianya ,acara pemakaman dilakukan di rumah sakit Minho dan Sooyoung juga datang sangat banyak orang disini, aku memilih keluar untuk menenangkan diri

"ei ketua kelas ,kau masih disini?" tanya seseorang di belakangku yang suaranya bukan asing lagi di kupingku ,

"aku bermaksud pergi ke taman untuk mencari udara segar ,bisa kau tak menggangguku sebentar?" kataku tanpa membalikan badan

"ya!" panggilnya dan membalikan badanku

"kubilang aku tak ingin di gang.." sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku dia memeluku ,aku hanya diam terlalu lelah untuk berkata-kata

"aku sudah dengar tentang ayahmu , seperti ini sebentar tak apa? Aku tak akan menggangumu lagi" tuturnya

"mianhe" itulah kata-kata yang onew keluarkan berkali-kali sambil mengelus kepalaku

"bisa kau lepas sekarang" perintahku

"mianhe" balasnya lag

i "harusnya aku yang minta maaf , sampai jumpa" aku langsung berlari seketika dia melepaskan pelukanya ..

acara pemakaman selesai ,Yoona sudah mengepakan barang-barangku dan mengirimnya ke rumahku yoona juga menginap sebentar disini ,Taemin dan aku bermaksud untuk tinggal ditempat ini tempat kami tumbuh dengan bahagia , setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangku ,aku mengecek Taemin dia tertidur aku merapikan selimutnya dia tertidur dengan foto kami saat kecil ditanganya aku tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipinya

"dulu kau selalu menangis dan berada dibelakangku , sekarang kau ingin menjadi anak yang keren hah?" dia terlihat sangat tenang mengingatkanku dengan eoma , dimana dia ?

Aku bermaksud mengambil minum didapur dan menuruni tangga, rumah ini besar dan gelap tiba-tiba air mataku menetes

"aboji? Apa dia selalu sendirian di tempat ini?" memikirkannya membuatku menangis mengingatkan hari saat aku membentaknya dan pergi dari sini, setelah beberapa saat menangis rasanya jauh lebih lega ,aku berlari kecil ke arah dapur dan sialnya tidak ada minuman sama sekali , pergi semalam ini tidak masalah untukku

"hei" sapa Jonghyun dia berada di depan rumahnya (disamping rumah Taeyeon) sambil merokok

" ya! Apa yang kau lakukan ! buang itu" bentaku sambil mengambil rokoknya dan menginjaknya

"ya! Tae kejam sekali" bentaknya lagi ,kemudian aku duduk disampingnya

"dimana ibu dan ayahmu?" tanyaku

"setelah dari pemakaman mereka bertemu seseorang dan akan pergi sebentar"jawabnya "sejak kapan kau merokok!" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi

"memangnya kenapa? Karena aku masih dibawah umur?" balasnya

"aku tanya sejak kapan?"  
"sejak kau pergi, Kemudian Taemin pergi dan ahjushi juga pergi" jawabnya, terlihat air mata yang berada dimatanya

"ash sial"umpatnya

"aku kembali bukan ?" balasku , dia hanya diam

"tidurlah , besok kau harus sekolah ,kuulangi harus" perintahku dan pergi meninggalkanya untuk membeli minum

####

Aku dan Taemin diberi izin selama 3 hari libur karena masa berkabung , kami berdua merapikan rumah saat ini Yoona juga akan mengirim barangnya untuk tinggal bersama saat Yoona kecil ibunya meninggalkanya dulu dia sering menangis dan kami bertiga yang akan menghiburnya sekarang malah selalu dia yang menghiburku ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu , kurasa dia akan kesepian jika hidup sendiri tanpaku disana jadi dia setuju untuk menerima tawaranku tinggal disini

####

Hari ini mr song datang kerumahku mengucapkan bela sungkawa dan berbicara masalah Onew  
"direktur SM menemuiku, kau harus bersyukur Onew akan melupakan kejadian itu dan beranggap bahwa telah mendengar peemohonan maaf darimu ,aku tak akan membayangkan jika bisa kehilangan anak cerdas di sekolah kami" aku hanya diam

"eh anak ini, selalu saja bertengkar akurlah sesekali dengan teman kelas mu" lanjutnya sambil menjitak kepalaku dengan pelan

"araso"jawabku

"kapan kau ingin masuk Kim Taeyeon?" tanyanya

"mungkin besok" jawabku,kemudian mr song berpamitan intuk pulang .

"Taem aku akan keluar sebentar"

"ne noona ,tolong beli bahan makanan" Aku mengacungkan jempol dan pergi meninggalkan rumah , Di mini market aku bertemu dengan Key dikasir

"kau juga bekerja disini?" Tanyaku

"tidak aku hanya menggantikan teman sebentar karena kebetulan , mau menungguku?"tanyanya

"ah baik" kemudian aku keluar dan menunggunya di depan pintu tak lama kemudian dia datang

"maaf soal ayahmu aku turut berduka" aku hanya tersenyum

"aku ingin bicara padamu" kataku ,Key hanya mengangkat alisnya dan memasang muka  
–ingin bicara apa?-  
"soal Onew ,sebenarnya dia orang seperti apa ?" tanyaku Key hanya terdiam membatu di tempat

"Key-shi?" panggilku

"mari bertemu lain kali" dia langsung berlari kearah yang berlawanan kemudian 3 orang berjas dengan kacamata melewatiku dan berteriak

"kejar dia" aku baru menyadari mereka mengejar Key ,spontan aku mengejar mereka tapi mereka terlalu cepat , dari kejauhan aku melihat bahwa Key dan ketiga orang itu berdiam ditempat dan terlihat bernegosiasi ,taman itu sepi mereka bisa dengan mudah menculik key pikirku ,aku berlari dan menghantam mereka , mereka merintih kesakitan ,Key terkejut melihat aksi ku

"ayo pergi" aku menarik tanganya dan pergi meninggalkan tiga orang itu

####

"jongmal, daebak"key memberikanku acungan jempol dan memberiku minuman kaleng

"haha siapa mereka?" tanyaku

"penagih hutang" jawabnya singkat dan meneguk minumnya

"jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah menjadi pendonor ginjal jantung dan semua organ tubuh miliku " tambahnya lagi

"itu mengerikan "pikirku dalam hati

" kau tinggalah denganku dan taemin , rumahku masih memiliki 1 kamar , aku tau kau juga dekat dengan Taemin ,seditaknya jika ada 3 orng itu, aku bisa melindungimu"

"aku tak perlu dilindungi" balasnya

"jangan begitu ,Taemin pasti senang memiliki teman bermain dirumah" dia hanya tersenyum ,malam itu Key mulai tinggal dirumahku agak mengagetkan dia langsung akrab dengan Yoona

####

aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan murid di sekolah ini setiap pagi tapi tatapan mereka kali ini berbeda dan aku tahu pasti sebabnya , apa bedanya memukul Onew dengan memukul plastic? Pikirku , aku memang tidak pernah memukul diriku sendiri Jonghyun selalu bilang walau hanya kutepuk saja rasanya sakit ,dan aku memukulnya dengan bola basket dengan sangat semangat..

seketika memasuki kelas seperti biasa mereka menatapku ,Onew belum datang apa dia masih dirumah sakit? Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pikirku

"ya taeyeon, kemarin Onew datang dan langsung pulang" kata Hyoyeon sambil menunjuk bangku disebelahku

"wae?" tanyaku singkat

"menurutmu?" tanyanya balik

"aku tak perlu tau" jawabku singkat

"ais kau tak asik sekali , dia bilang Kim Taeyeon tidak datang? Baiklah aku pulang " sambil menirukan gaya onew dan tertawa kecil , dia terdiam saat melihatku yang hanya menatapnya

"apakah kau tak akan tertawa sedikitpun?,"tanyanya sedikit marah dan kembali menghadap ke depan dia kemudian menghadap padaku lagi

" turut berduka atas kehilangan ya Taeyeon" katanya , yang membuatku sedikit terkejut dia tak pernah sebaik itu

"Hyo, mungkin aku terlihat dekat padanya , tapi aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya daripada mendekatiku lebih baik kau dekati dia" kataku ,dia hanya mengenyeritkan keningnya ketika hendak melanjutkan kata-kataku dengan bertanya padanya

"kau suka Onew bukan?" tanyaku padanya untuk memperjelas ,

Onew datang , seluruh kelas terdiam dan sepertinya tertarik dengan apa yang akan Onew katakan padaku

"ya Taeyeon apa maksdumu apa? dekat dengan apa ? bicaralah lebih jelas" keluh Hyoyoun yang hanya mendapat jawaban diam dariku ..  
Onew melempar tasnya ke mejanya dengan cukup keras yang membuat semua mata kembali terarah kepada kami , aku hanya melirik ke arah tasnya dan kembali melihat ke arah jendela ,kelas masih sangat diam yang membuatku sedikit terasa tak enak ,dia kemudian duduk disampingku ... sekitar semenit lebih kelas masih diam mereka hanya ingin mendengar kalimat yang akan dilemparkan Onew padaku

" ei Taeyeon,kau tidak menungguku tadi? Bahkan tidak membangunkan kami bertiga! ,ah Onew kau sudah masuk" sapa Key yang langsung terdiam dan merasa bingung dengan keadaan kelas

"annyeong" sapa Sooyoung

"ya kau menghalangi jalan" lanjutnya yang mengeluh karena Key tetap diam

"very creepy atmosphere" keduanya berkata bersamaan dan mengarah ke mejanya ,aku tetap melihat ke arah jendela ,Onew hanya melipatkan tanganya dan menatap ke depan dia kemudian menggenggam tanganku aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mencoba melepasnya tapi dia malah makin kencang memegang tanganku dan menarikku keluar kelas bersamanya ,semua mata masih mengikuti langkah kami dan terdengar ricuh sesaat kami keluar

*No one POV*  
mr song akhirnya datang untuk memulai pelajaran ,dia seperti biasanya terlambat lebih dari 15 menit

"annyeong " sapanya

" Onew dan Taeyeon masih belum masuk?" lanjutnya , tidak ada yang memperdulikan pertanyaanya semua sibuk dengan pembicaraan dengan bangku sebelahnya tentang apa yang baru mereka lihat

"anak-anak?"tanyanya lagi

"mereka baru saja keuar " jawab Key

"oh jadi seperti itu, kita mulai pelajaran" bentaknya , walaupun seperti itu anak murid kelas ini sudah berada di dunianya maisng masing. Onew menggengam tangan Taeyeon sangat erat dan itu sedikit sakit sebenarnya Taeyeon ingin berteriak untuk dilepas tapi dia tahu pasti resikonya bukan hanya kelasnya yang mengetahui tentang ini tapi seluruh sekolahdan pasti mereka akan membuat rumor pula

Onew pov

dia tidak menolak genggaman tanganku ? Bahkan tidak melakukan tindakan yang aneh , ya Lee Jinki mau kau bawa kemana dia? pabo buat apa menariknya keluar pula

"o-onew kau ingin bawa ku kemana?" Tanyanya

,ais aku lupa appa tidak membolehkanku membawa mobil lagi karena anak sma memang tidak pantas dan tidak sopan (di korea),geram dengan keadaan aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku

"a-aw" rintihnya

"ah mian " kemudian melepaskan tanganya ,kami sekarang berada di belakang parkiran aku duduk di bangku panjang dan menggesturkan kepalaku untuk menyuruhnya duduk disampingku

"hmm Onew ,mianheyo tentang bola itu" dia tetap menatap lurus

"apa aku salah dengar?" tanyaku tak percaya

"apa yang salah dari permintaan maafku ha?" Jawabnya dengan ketus dan melipat kedua tanganya kemudian dia segera berdiri, spontan aku memegang tanganya

"bukankah pelajaran sejarah membosankan?" Dia kembali duduk dengan pertanyaanku, dia tersenyum kecil dan mulai memainkan jarinya aku melihat kearah matanya terteju dia sedang melihat anak-anak sd yang sedang bermain bola basket di lapangan

"kau suka anak kecil?" Tanyaku

"mereka mengingatkanku saat kecil ,masa-masa yang bebas" jawabnya

"wajar timpukanmu sangat sakit dari kecil kau sudah seperti itu" aku menunjuk seorang perempuan yang tengah bertengkar dengan temannya saat bermain basket,

"ya" bentaknya dan tertawa kecil

"dulu kau seperti itu?" Tanyaku

" Jong lebih suka bermain basket sedangkan Yoona dan Taemin paling tidak suka berlari jadi kami lebih suka bermain kartu atau yang lain "jawabnya

Dari omonganganya aku hanya mengetahui Jonghyun dan tidak pernah mendengar nama Taemin dan Yoona ,ah Key pernah bercerita di suratnya tentang dia berkerja di cafe keluarga choi dan pemiliknya yang bernama Minho pernah membawa lelaki cantik yang bernama Taemin , mereka belum tentu orang yang sma dan lagipula mengapa aku memikirkanya

"aku tak pernah merasakan itu" balasku ,taeyeon menatap ke arahku untuk pertama kalinya dan kembali melihat apa yang sedang ia tonton

"apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya, tapi aku hanya diam

"Key tinggal denganku sekarang ,kau boleh kapanpun berkunjung Taemin kelihatanya suka padamu kau juga bisa berteman dengan Yoona juga berteman lebih baik dengan Jong" ujurnya

"tentu saja aku akan terus kerumahmu" balasku dan tersemyum ke arahnya

"kau tau bisa saja aku kehilangan memori dan menjadi bodoh jadi kau harus menjadi guruku sebagai permintaan maaf" lanjutku

"mwo? " jawabnya dengan bingung

"kau harus setuju, tak ingin dikeluarkan bukan ?" Lanjutnya

"itu namanya pemaksaan" katanya dan kemudian diam, aku mengeluarkan ipodku mengeluarkan earphone , menempelkan satu ketelinganya terlihat kaget dan melihatku bingung aku hanya tersenyum dan dia kembali menatap kedepan

"ini lagu kesukaanku" tuturku dan menempelkan earphone yang lainya ketelingaku


End file.
